


Cas kisses Dean

by JJequalsawesomeness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJequalsawesomeness/pseuds/JJequalsawesomeness
Summary: (This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please tell me if I could make it better!)
Cas is staring at Dean while he sleeps. His lips look so soft.....





	

Fanfic:  
Cas x Dean  
Fluff

Cas appeared in the room. It was becoming morning and he had expected Dean to be awake by now.

He looked at Dean, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Cas studied him. He looked at his lips. They looked so soft…

He shook his head, he was an angel of The Lord! He shouldn't be feeling and thinking such things.

He looked at Dean again, who made a soft noise in his sleep. Cas couldn't tear his eyes away from the mans handsome face. He was so…so…amazing.

Cas sighed and blushed, he had been feeling like this for a while now, but had never actually thought about it that much until now. He stared at Dean, wanting to do so much more than stare. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the hunter.

Before he could stop himself, Cas slowly approached Dean, wondering if he would wake up soon. He lowers his body so their faces were closer. He could feel Deans breath on his face. Dean stirred slightly and Cas pulled away, then, after making sure he was asleep, goes close again so that their noses are touching.

Dean opened his eyes. He jumped and made a surprised noise.

"Cas? Am I dreaming?" Dean asked.

"No," responded Cas.

Dean looked at him confused. "What are you doing here? Why…why are you…why are we…what's happening?" Dean questioned.

"I…I don't know…" Cas responded, his face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

"Cas? Buddy? Are you feeling alright?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Dean, what's happening to me?" Cas wondered, sounding slightly less monotone than usual.

"Cas, tell me what's going on, and maybe I can help," Dean replied.

Cas stared into Deans eyes, his beautiful eyes. Then, Cas stared at Deans lips again. They look so soft. He blushes and backs up just slightly and looks away.

'Is Cas…blushing?' Dean thinks.

"Cas, what's wrong? What's going on? Tell me, so I can help you," Dean says, worry clear in his voice.

"It…it's nothing…I should go now," the angel starts to back up more but Dean sits up and grabs his arm.

"No!" Dean says and surprises both Cas and himself.

"I…I mean. Let me try to help you. You can't just keep disappearing on me forever," Dean pulls him closer so their noses are touching again. He looks into Cas' eyes, so amazing. He looks at his lips…damn would he love to kiss them. He blushes and stares at Cas, hoping he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean sounds worried. Cas looks towards the ground.

"Dean, I feel things I shouldn't feel. I want to know what it would be like to…kiss…a certain person. Just them, I don't know why, but I need them," Cas stares into Deans eyes, "Dean, I need you."

Deans eyes widen. He looks at Cas, surprised, but then he responds with, "I need you too, Cas."

He leans in closer so their lips are almost touching, "want to find out what it would be like?"

"Yes," Cas breaths. 

They both lean closer pressing their lips agains each other's. Cas was right, Deans lips are soft.

Dean tilted his head and deepened the kiss, Cas made a small noise in return and opened his mouth slightly. Dean took the opportunity and pushed his tongue through Cas' sweet tasting lips.

Sam woke up and looked towards Deans bed, "woah! Guys get a room!" Sam smirked, glad they finally confessed their feelings. Seriously what took them so long?

Cas and Dean both jumped and pulled away. Dean cleared just throat while Cas fidgeted and stood awkwardly.

"I should go now," Cas said and disappeared.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Dean spoke, refusing to look at Sam.

"A cold shower?" Sam joked.

"Shut up!" Dean responded, leaving Sam on his bed giggling at him while he went into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you liked and what I can fix. Thanks <3


End file.
